


I Love...

by Penning_the_stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brief Dark!Roman, Demus/dukeceit is Virgil’s opt and he will defend it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Janus has a list of lies to call the sides out on, Janus is the self care snake, Kidnapping, M/M, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, My fic I do what I want, Please read these tags, Slight unsympathetic Patton, Takes place after SvS redux, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thomas is trying his best, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, author can’t tag, but it wasn’t bad?, fight me on this, so i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penning_the_stars/pseuds/Penning_the_stars
Summary: SvS Redux crashed and burned hard, so Virgil seeks out someone who got hurt the worst. If the person happens to be his crush, so what? Little does he know how badly Roman’s reacted to the events of the video. A little kidnapping never hurt anyone, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	I Love...

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sleep deprived when I wrote this, but I swear I edited it. I was still sleep deprived, but a little less than when I wrote this. 
> 
> I meant to have this out before FWSA came out, but stuff happened and this was only a couple paragraphs, so um, pretend this happened right after SvS Redux and ignore FWSA? I guess?? Idk, on to the fic.

It was a mess. A complete and total mess of a video. Virgil almost wishes he had popped in just to keep it from tearing itself apart like it did. Unfortunately, he and Remus had been playing Just Dance while keeping an eye on the video, and the rule was no skipping out on Just Dance unless it was an emergency. So he never popped up, but he got to watch it fall apart with Remus.

Now, the thing was: they practiced for videos, to a degree. They made an outline of what a video is going to focus on, what’s the main topic going to be, which sides should be in it, and the main medium if they wanted to switch it up.

The agreed upon terms were that the video would be about the fallout of the wedding, deal more with that whole gratification thing after doing the right thing, everyone but Remus and Virgil were going to be there, and that it would be a mix of video game and what they normally do. However, nowhere in the script did it say that Logan would ignored, that Patton would blow up into a fucking frog, that Janus would reveal his name, or that Roman would be so torn into for not accepting Janus as quickly as Patton. 

No, Logan was supposed to add valuable sources to the debate from his computer due to them not having a proper place for Janus to stand yet. They were going to figure that out in the next meeting, but Virgil wishes they had done that sooner. Patton was supposed to learn from Janus and accept that he can’t push Thomas to burn out for people he loves. Again. Janus was supposed to force some self care on Thomas, again. And Roman? Roman was supposed to be reminded to not push himself to the breaking point to please everyone, that he has a voice and can and should speak up for himself more. Again. None of that happened the way it should have.

And now Virgil’s pissed. 

On one hand for Janus’ comment about the evil twin, though when Janus appeared back in the ‘Dark Sides’ areas, he and Remus immediately left for a talk. So that should be okay, which is good because it took him the better part of five years to get them together and he will not have his ship fall apart thank you very much!

On the other, he’s mad at Patton for one, ignoring Logan, and two, pressuring Roman to fight against listening to Janus and then being mad that he wasn’t accepting Janus as easily as he was. Hell, Thomas was more cautious than Patton! And he tended to be way too trusting at times anyways, and yet Roman’s the one Patton was hard on.

That’s why he’s searching the ‘Light Side’ area for Roman. Or Patton. But preferably Roman. Neither are in the kitchen, or the living room, or upstairs. Virgil stands outside Roman’s door. It’s the only place besides Imagination he hasn’t checked yet, and he hopes Roman’s inside otherwise he’ll either have to wait for Remus and Janus to be done with their talk, or he’ll have to ask Thomas to let him in. 

He knocks on the door.

“Go _away_ Patton,” Roman’s voice growls.

“I’m not Patton,” Virgil replies.

“Oh. Come in, Virgil.”

With that promising reply, Virgil tries the door handle and it swings open. The room is dark, a lot darker than when he’d last seen it. All the lights are off. He steps in, closing the door behind him. “Roman? Where are you?”

“Right here.” His voice comes from Virgil’s right, so he turns towards that, but he can’t see anything and more importantly, he can’t see Roman.

“I can’t see y-” Something stabs his arm and he collapses to the ground, his sight blurring until he has to close them and drifts away.

~~~

Virgil cracks his eyes open, blinking up at ashy grey stone light by bright sunlight. Wait, stone? There’s no stone ceiling in Roman’s room. There’s no stone ceiling in any of the mind palace!

He shoots up, looking around frantically. He’s in a circle-shaped room, laying on a black velvet couch. It has two windows and one wooden door, a scarlet velvet chair sitting across from him. The entire room, all the walls and floor and ceiling, are made of stone. Carefully standing up, he walks over to one of the windows and looks out. Thick void black thorns stretch up and out, acting like a wall and preventing him from seeing past them. The sky, from what he can see, is a brilliant blue you can only find in Imagination, no clouds in sight. And he’s in a tall tower, just like from all those fairy tales Roman likes.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Roman’s voice purrs from behind him.

Virgil whirls around to face him. Roman has made a lot of changes to his outfit. Where it once was white is now black, his bright red sash is now a dark scarlet, his katana is at his side when it’s normally in his room, and a corrupted gold crown with a scarlet jewel sits on his head.

“Roman…?”

“Hello Virgil,” he says with a smile.

“Where are we?” Virgil asks. “What’s going on?”

“Hmm, well I know you know we’re in Imagination, as for what’s going on here…” he looks at Virgil, a predatory glint in his eyes, “what do _you_ think is going on?”

“I don’t know Princey,” Virgil growls. “I went to your room to see you but now I’m in Imagination and you’re in red and black and I have no idea what’s going on so you tell me Roman! What’s going on?!”

“You’ve seen the video?” Roman asks, moving to stare out the window.

Virgil sputters. “Of course I have, it was a disaster! But what does that-”

“Then you know what happened?”

“I- yeah. Yeah I know.”

A beat. Then, “What do you think?”

Virgil almost wants to tear his hair out but instead he answers Roman. “Where to start? I know Thomas is talking with Logan, probably apologizing for ignoring him. We need to work on that with Logan, make sure we don’t ignore him as much. I know the fans will pick on that, they always pick up on stuff like that. Janus is talking with Remus, probably over his comment to you—he’s wrong that you’re evil by the way, he tends to react badly when people insult him—so hopefully those two will be okay. I know I should check on him later today or tomorrow, being emotionally vulnerable plus truthful like he was today physically drains him so Remus will need help with Janus. As for you…” Virgil sighs. “Roman, you can’t pretend to align yourself with another’s views just to stay in their good graces. Patton was wrong for manipulating you into feeling like you had to, then changing his standpoint on a dime and expecting you to do the same. But, there doesn’t need to be a villain for you to still be the hero. And Janus isn’t the villain. Just like how I’m not the villain and neither is Remus.” He watches Roman, pleading for his words to work.

“You’re right.” 

“Great, then let’s just go back and-”

“You’re right, but I’m not going back.”

“What?”

“I’m not going back. It’s not like they care anyway.”

“Roman... I know they care about you.”

“Then why did no one stand up for me against Patton? I know Janus wouldn’t have, I know I didn’t handle that whole mess well, I know I didn’t! But why, have you been the only one to go after me? Why are you the only one who cares what happened to me after I sunk out?”

“Because they’re going through emotional stuff right now. I mean, I have no idea what Patton’s doing, but I know the others are working through issues-”

A loud bang, the sound of metal on metal echoing up from somewhere below the window.

“What the-”

“I’ll see to it,” Roman growls, stalking out of the room. Virgil looks around the room, then goes after Roman. He follows Roman down long hallways decorated with tapestries of Thomas’ creative achievements and suits of armor, down a spiralling staircase of stone, and across a large room full of colorful drapes. Roman walks towards the giant double doors, Virgil hiding behind one of the many drapes, this one a light grey.

Roman waves his hand at the doors, which open to reveal Patton standing outside the doors. “What is it Patton?” Roman snarls.

“I uh, just wanted to know where Virgil was. I went to his room but he wasn’t there-”

“So, you thought to go to me?” Roman interrupts coldly.

“Well yeah, I figured you’d know where he is.” 

“What do you want with him?”

“I wanted to talk to him about the video, I know he hasn’t been the nicest to Janus and I want to make sure he’ll be good-”

“Are you kidding me?!” Virgil yells, flying out of his spot and stalking towards Patton. “You aren’t apologizing to Roman about your actions at all?! And you do realize that I was just mad at Janus for some of the stuff he said before I was ready to reveal it? We’ve made up, we’re friends. But you, you’re not even gonna give me time if I needed it? You who got to take his own sweet time getting used to stuff while the rest of us just have to deal with it?!”

“Virgil, buddy-”

“We are _not_ ‘buddies’ right now Patton,” Virgil growls. 

“But-”

“Get out, Patton,” Roman demands. “Or I’ll make you leave.”

“Roman-”

“Out.”

Patton opens his mouth as if to answer, but a black vine wraps around him and he’s pulled out of sight. The doors slam shut behind him and Roman turns to face Virgil. “I thought I told you to stay in the tower.”

“You said you’d deal with the knocking, not that I had to stay up there.”

“Virgil-”

“Look, Patton’s not exactly the best right now, but the others do care about you! Remus wants to mend your relationship even if he refuses to admit it, Logan loves what you can do... when it lines up with his nerd fantasies but still, Janus enjoys acting and preforming with you, and Thomas wouldn’t be here without you. He feels better, having you next to him. And I-”

“And you?” Roman’s gaze pins him in place, heart fluttering. _Shit._

“I care about you too, Roman,” more than you’ll ever know. “I love watching you perform on stage, the way you become the character and really get into feeling them. I love your energy, even if I’m not always feeling it,” Virgil admits, blushing. “I love how you know all the words to every Disney movie, how you love the movies so much and are always picking at them because that’s how you show your love. I love-” He pauses as Roman moves closer, sliding his hands into Virgil’s hands. 

“Yeah?” he asks softly, hope glittering in his eyes. His crown is gone somehow.

“I uh, I love how you always go all out on what ever you’re doing, how you stick whatever you’re using to draw in your mouth because you’re extra like that, how your pens always have plumes of feathers on the ends.” He’s blushing heavily right now but Roman looks hopefully and his eyes are glittering, his suit starting to fade to white, so he doesn’t stop. “I love your excitement when Thomas gets a role, how you play the soundtrack of the musical at all times, how you start wearing the character’s costume or costumes way before the actual show. I love your smile, how there’s this bright light in your eyes when you’re actually happy that glitters.” Like my eyeshadow. “I love the attention to detail in every piece you make, like your symbol with all the details in it and the sweaters with all the small designs inside of them-”

Roman lets go of one of Virgil’s hands and he panics, moving to grab the hand back, but the hand comes up and cups his face, thumb gently caressing his cheek. He can’t breathe. “Anything else?” Roman asks softly, gazing at Virgil, whose heart is beating so quickly he can’t believe Roman doesn’t hear it.

“I uh…” His brain has decided to stop functioning because all he can think of to say is “you’re gorgeous” and he is _not_ telling his major crush _that_. Nor is he kissing Roman, though he’s right there and his lips are that red that’s all his own color...

Roman laughs quietly, a slight, soft chuckle more than anything. “May I?” he asks, brushing his thumb gently over Virgil’s lips. 

“Please,” Virgil whispers, just a ghost of a word across Roman’s thumb, but he hears it all the same. Roman leans in and kisses him slowly, gently, soft as rose petal lips pressing against his lips, filling his body with warmth. He parts his lips and Virgil takes the invite, pressing back and slipping into his mouth, tasting the strawberry and white chocolate that he always thought Roman’d taste like.

~~~

Virgil can feel the pull of Thomas summoning them and kisses Roman softly before popping up into the real world, Roman not far behind him. “Sup Thomas?”

“Hey Virgil, we’re just having a family meeting to talk.”

“Greetings!” Roman says, rising up.

“Hi Roman! With that, we have everyone here, so take a seat guys, we got some stuff to talk though.” Virgil and Roman share a look before sitting down at the table, Roman next to Thomas with Logan on his other side, Patton next to Logan and Virgil next to Roman. Janus and Remus sit between Virgil and Patton.

“What’re we taking about?” Patton asks.

“Well,” Thomas says, “this latest episode wasn’t exactly what we planned, and I wanted to know where we all stand right now. So, Logan will go first and then we’ll go down the table, I want everyone to have a chance to talk, okay?” 

They all nod in agreement, then Logan starts. “I have been talking with Thomas, and I would like to, as you say, ‘come clean’ about a few things I have mentioned over the years. Firstly, I do have ‘feelings’ though I often claim differently. Second, I dislike being ignored when we have discussions, and when Patton clicked the skip button during my talk it hurt me figuratively.”

“Emotionally,” Thomas corrects.”

“Oh, right. Emotionally. If... if you as a group could not disregard my contributions as bluntly as you do, it would be appreciated.”

“Thank you Logan, we’ll make sure to be aware of that,” Thomas says. “Patton?”

“I just want us all to get along,” Patton says. “I know we haven’t been the nicest to each other, but we’re growing. And if we could all get along, that’d be awesome!”

“Something to definitely work towards, together,” Thomas acknowledges. “Janus?”

“I would like to apologize to Roman, for insulting him and Remus-”

“Um, Janus buddy, you should also apologize to Remus then,” Thomas reminds gently.

“Oh he already did Thommy,” Remus giggles. “Don’t worry about _that_.”

“As I was saying, it was uncalled for and I could have handled it better. So, I’m sorry Roman.”

“I forgive you, Janus,” Roman says. “It was rude of me to laugh at your name, especially after how much trust you placed in us to reveal it, so I’m sorry as well.”

“Thank you Roman, I accept your apology. Now,” Janus says, pulling out a list from his sleeve, which Virgil reconnises as his list of lies the others make, “as for things I need to say, yes I have a list and yes I need to read it. Logan, thank you for finally acknowledging your feeling, as I was going to bring that up.” Logan nods. “Patton, stop faking your happiness, don’t push things under the rug to try and forget, and for the love of everything, let everyone else have their opinions.” Patton blinks in surprise and opens his mouth to argue but Janus keeps going. “Remus and Roman please try to get along, you both need to stop lying about the other. Roman, allow others to get into your heart, stop pretending words don’t hurt you, fight for what you want, don’t let the others push you around, and yes Virgil does love you, please stop pining at three in the morning during his usual pining session as well, it’s very awkward for me when you both lie that he doesn’t like you,” Roman blushes. “Virgil, let the others talk, don’t cover things up, and as I said, Roman loves, stopping lying.” 

“Don’t worry, we got together today,” Virgil says, ignoring his heavy blushing.”

“Finally!” 

“Alright then, moving on,” Thomas says. “Um, Remus?”

“Eh, I don’t have anything to say,” Remus shrugs, biting into his deodorant. “Except the emo is definitely the top and I’m dating Janus!”

“No comment,” Virgil says, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, Virgil? Got anything to say?” Thomas asks.

“I got those two together and it took me years, so if anyone even thinks about breaking them up I will end you,” Virgil threatens. “Other than that, Janus got everything else I wanted to say.”

“Cool, just a couple of my sides dating each other, nothing weird there,” Thomas says. “Roman?”

“I think I’m going to be okay,” Roman says softly, looking up. “I’m going to listen to what Janus said, that I need to start fighting for what I believe and not always cave to others.”

“Compromising rather than absolutes,” Janus reminds.

“Thank you, all of you,” Thomas says. “I know it’s going to be stressful, but you guys are very important to me and I want all of us to be on the same page.”

~~~

“Roman, you never told me,” Virgil starts, “why you were in black instead of white.”

“Oh, heh, that?” Roman shifts next to him and Virgil squeezes his hand. “I uh, I can go dark, just like Remus can go light. And uh, I was going dark when you saw me.”

“So you kidnapping me was…”

“When I’m dark, I let go of my inhibitions. I love you, so I took you. Sorry about that, by the way. I should have asked your permission before any of that happened.”

“Princey, you’re already forgiven,” Virgil says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Now c’mon, are we gonna watch Frozen 2 or not?”

“Like you need an answer for that!” He cuddles up to his grinning boyfriend and smiles. The video was crazy and they’ll have to deal with a lot of the fallout, but at least he got a boyfriend out of it. 


End file.
